For science
by Mrsawesomeworld
Summary: Barry s assistent is an awkward girl. Emily, she gets entangled into his life and idk i am terrible at summaries it is just fun and cool i guess.
1. Chapter 1 thoughts before imminent death

A/N: let me know what you think. please?

Emily´s P.O.V.

I was in the lab trying to pass the time mostly spinning around in the chair. I was bored out of my mind, Barry had left me at the lab to do the filing I was behind on and it was boring as hell. I did it but damn it I hated filing, it is not like anyone looks at it anyways. I stopped spinning because I started to get dizzy and decided to just stare at the clock. Hoping I could do a hero and speed it up. Then Barry came and dumped an evidence bag on the desk. I looked at the bag containing a pen with what seemed to be animal specimens. I fake gagged and took a deep breath getting up.

"Really? First I have to do the filing and now I´m getting the shitty job. You are a terrible boss did you know that?" I asked looking at Barry.

He looked up from the glass slide he was preparing. Probably with some dna or other evidence. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Well great thing about being the boss is that I get to decide wether or not I have to do the shitty jobs." He said smiling putting his glass on the table and he got up from his chair putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Please say that was a pun intended." I said.

He laughed and nodded.

"It was, but I am still punishing you for saying that Superman is Marvel." He said looking into my eyes.

He turned me around as a gesture that I should walk that way. I rolled my eyes and groaned. It was last week we were discussing different things, and I had accedently called Superman a Marvel character. It was an honest mistake, I know better but it was late, but since then Barry has used it as an excuse to give me the shitty jobs. Pun intended.

"I hate you." I said.

I went to the table grabbing the specimen and got to work on analysing it. When I was waiting for the results and discussing results and theories with Barry. Iris walked in. I liked Iris, she is like my unofficial older sister. She brought "the nerd squard" As she calls us sometimes, coffee. Well me hot chocolate. I smiled and got the cup going back to the computer sipping it while I looked at it waiting for results.

I kind of blocked out Barry and Iris conversation until one of the waved in front of my face getting me out of my trance. I jumped in surprise, resulting in me spilling half of the chocolate on myself... this is why I have spare clothes with me at all times. Because I am clumsy and this always happens. Iris and Barry started laughing and i just sighed. I liked this shirt and now I would have to wear it the rest of the day since I already changed after lunch.

"You have got to be the clumsiest person ever." Iris said while still chuckling.

I just sighed and stared at the computer.

"Tell me about it." I said.

She left and the results came, I told Barry and I was then sat to call over 14 farm owners to hear what specimens they used. I loved science and actually doing that is fun but god this thing sucks.

When the clock finally was 5 I grabbed my jacket and my messanger bag. Barry and Iris was going to star labs where they were turning on the partical accelorater. They invited me but I would rather watch it on tv. I loved Star Labs and the partical accelerater was going to revolutionate. How ever I did not feel like being with people at that moment so I just let them go.

I went home and grabbed some chinese take out on the way home. I sat on the couch and watched them turn it on. Later that night I heard a boom and ran to my balcony to see what it was. I saw what look like a big blast. That was also heading towards me.

You know how they say in life and death situations your life flashes before your eyes. That might be the case if you are terminally ill or something. But when it sneaks up on you. I only had time for one thought.

"Oh shit."


	2. Chapter 2 Weird day

A/N: sorry i have been mia i will update when ever i can... and she also just fyi there will be no romance between emily and barry i love their brother sister relationship so yeah..

PrincessCaring14: thank you, i like your suggestion, her powers will collar well with barry´s but i have the perfect idea for her powers so trust me it will be good ;) i hope to make you laugh a little as well :P

Emily´s P.O.V.

After being asleep for who knows how long I finally open my eyes. I see that I am in a hospital bed and I look around very confused. I see Iris sleeping beside my bed it makes me smile. I try to sit up but my head is killing me. I groan and my shift seems to wake Iris. I start to wonder where Barry is, maybe he is home or something or there was an emergancy at the job. Iris opens her eyes and look up at me. I smile at her and is then attacked by her putting her arms around me. I am a little startled but hug her back. I felt like I had been run over twice every muscle in my body that can possibly be sore is it.

"Oh thank god you´re awake or else I would have no friends left." She said smiling widely.

I roll my eyes and smile a little trying to sit up, being a bit more successful this time.

"While we talk friends, where is Barry?" I asked usually where she went he went. I know something is up when her smile fade and I wanted to know what happened. I get very worried.

"He got hit by lightning too, and he is not good, he is in a coma" She said tears welling up in her eyes.

"His heart keeps stopping." She said wiping away a small tear. I take a deep breath and just stare in to the distance.

One of my best friends is dying and I could not help him. Shit what do I do? then I get to thinking and look back at Iris

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

She smiles a little again but i know her well enough to know that she it is not genuine.

"Next week it has been 9 months." She says sighing.

My eyes widen and I open my mouth in confusion.

"Holy shit, 9 months. The hair on my legs must be horrible by now." I say trying to lighten the mood, I manage to get a chuckle out of her and consider it mission accomplished.

"Now, catch me up what has happened these last months." I say smiling.

She returns it and start telling me about everything that has been happening from the reactor blowing up to the latest gossip. I liked talking to Iris and I can see her getting in a better and better mood.

The next following days I start re-habilitation, they tell me that I recover surprisingly quick. It seems a little odd to me but I let it slide. After about a week or so I actually got permission to go home since I seemed to be fine. I was really happy about it. Detective pretty boy and Iris picked me up. I guess they had somewhere to be I sat in the back and listened to music. I had not heard any of the songs before but I guess there is a lot of new music in 9 months. Iris took a call then tells detective pretty boy to go somewhere he turns the car around and I am very confused.

"Wow where are we going?" I asked in distress.

"I have to get to work right away I am sorry, Eddie can probably still take you home." Iris said smiling comforting at me. I shrugged.

"Nah, I could really use some coffee in my system, Plus I still have lots of gossip to rade from you." I said smirking she rolled her eyes. We got out of the car and I got to the bathroom making myself look just somewhat presentable. Well as presentable as you can look after spending 9 months in a hospital, when I was there I looked in the mirror very confused. Did my boobs some how get bigger? What the hell?

I shrugged it off and walked back out into only to see iris having her hand on Barry´s chest I walked over there smirking.

"There is something I thought I would never see." I said they turned their attention to me barry chuckled uncomfortable knowing what I was referring to Iris just looked at me confused.

"What don't I get a hug, you weren't the only one in a coma for 9 months. " I said and he nodded giving me a big Barry hug I smiled as he pulled away.

"Welcome back boss. I guess I have to go back to getting all the shitty jobs, you know I am actually a little disappointed." I said faking sad Iris just chuckled and Barry hit my shoulder playfully.

When a waitress behind us dropped her tray Barry looked so startled and confused. What is up with him? Some shock from just having woken or something?

Iris got her stuff and we got out of the cafe, i put a comforting hand on Barry´s shoulder when Iris left us for a moment.

"She will figure it out eventually Barry. Don't you worry. Until then you are stuck with me and my fabulous self and sarcastic comments." I said smirking he chuckled but kept looking at where the waitress dropped the cups very confused. defiantly some sort of shock.

We drove to the station he earned a giant bear hug from Iris dad and I kept behind watching.

He was about to give me a hug when one the officers walked over and told us there had been a robbery he gave me a small hug and I smiled and told him to get going. He smiled and nodded not wanting to disappoint me but knew he had duties.

Out of no where Barry hurried out of the room not even giving iris and explanation, I figured it was bad but I was too curious to let it slide, she turned to me.

"I am really tired I will get going to, hope you will be okay, you can catch me up on all that gossip later." I said squizing her shoulder light it made her smile and she hugged me goodbye.

I ran after Barry and followed him into an alley, his hand looked weird like it was moving in a blur and the way he ran that was like nothing I had ever seen I looked at him more confused than I had ever been.

I tried following him down the street but I lost him. I had no idea where he would be going so I figured I would wait for him at his apartment.

When he finally entered he had a box filled with old files in his hand he looked startled to find me there. I got up from the chair I was sitting in.

"Barry what the hell was that?" I yelled he looked at me confused,

"What?" He said and I hit his shoulder.

"In the alley, how the hell do you do that?" He looked at me scared. Was I not supposed to know?

"That was nothing." He said trying to shrug it off.

"No, Barry you are not getting out of this. How the hell do you move that fast?" I yelled he dropped the box of case files and lased out on me.

"I don't know. All I know is that I am really fast. Like beyond everything we have ever seen." He yelled he took a deep breath and calmed down then he looked back up at me.

"Look I have no idea, they are testing me over at star labs to figure it out." He said and I nodded smirking.

"Can I come pretty please? You know I could help out I am forensic after all." I said smiling he shook his head looking like the thought it over then sighed.

"You are never going to give up begging before I let you so I might as well." He said before he could finish was hugging him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. I promise to behave." I said smiling widely I was probably going to meet Harrison Wells, that was like a dream come true. exploring star labs while figuring Barry out. I pulled away and looked at the files.

"What are you doing with old files." I asked pointing at them, he smiled uncomfortable and began explaining everything he had experienced that day, hell he ran 600 miles to starling city to see Oliver Queen which was crazy in itself. I smirked and nodded when he was finished.

"Well brew us some coffee and lets get to work, I am helping out." I said and he nodded smiling probably happy to have some company, plus I knew how many files there were in these boxes. That should take him alone forever to get through, with my help only half a forever.

This day was just getting weirder and weirder.


End file.
